


Of all the people in this world, why me?

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Otabek is a werewolf, Otayuri Gift Exchange, Yuri is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are enemies by kind. Otabek is a werewolf, the leader of the pack's son, but his father never pays attention on him. He just gives him orders and beats the shit out of him sometimes, nothing more. Otabek is desperate, all he wants is to run away from there. But what happens when he's supposed to kill a vampire, but it turns out to be his soulmate?





	Of all the people in this world, why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!!   
> This is my gift for Otayuri gift exchange for @avesyna from tumblr (you should check her blog, she is an amazing artist)  
> I hope you'll like and I'm really really sorry for being so late!  
> Also, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language

It had been a long day, and an even longer night…Otabek had spent the whole night running in the forest, howling at the moon and barking at everything he had seen or smelled, in an attempt to calm down his anger, to stop the urge to run away from everything, from that fucked up pack, from that fucked up world. It was too much. He had tried to do that once, he had tried to escape, the worst mistake in his life. The leaders of the pack, his fucking father, had caught him and made sure to break every single bone from his body and, of course, making sure that he wouldn’t have the guts to try to do that again. Still, he was tempted to do it almost every single moment of his life, now more than everything.

They had almost killed that vampire. And all she had done was to walk in their territory. She hadn’t attacked anyone. And she was fucking pregnant! How could they do that to a pregnant woman-no, vampire. But well, she was still a woman, after all. Otabek had started to have more and more doubts regardless what the leaders had taught them about vampires. That they would be just silly creatures, insane and focused just on killing humans or any kinds for drinking their blood, or worse, just for fun. But they didn’t seem like this. They seemed…humans…well, immortal and very powerful humans, who were feeding with blood, but still humans. Even they, the werewolves, were just a little more special humans, in Otabek’s opinion. They were all fucking equal, well, if it was to make a differentiation, the werewolves were the silly ones, with all their territory thing and their way of thinking. The woman had seemed really kind, gentle, wise, nothing like how his father had described the vampires. Good that he had got there in the right moment and had managed to help the woman escape, without anybody finding out. His father had just given him a beating because he was angry and Otabek had been the first he had seen, but it had been worth it. He had saved a life, even two, if the woman had been lucky.

Otabek got back to his house, one of the houses of the pack. He had been living here for the most part of his life, but he couldn’t bring himself to think of it as his home. Home meant the place where you have the people you care about and love, or more than that, it could mean even just those people. But he didn’t have that kind of people here…just a few friends, if he could call the guys he went to hunt with, friends. They had orders for that sunrise. The leaders had ordered them to go and kill all the vampires from the nest where that vampire was from. None of the guys had been happy with it, but they were not allowed to complain if they cared about their lives. Just as he entered the house, he saw his friends. They were waiting for him. JJ smiled to him as he joined them. How could he smile when they were going to kill so many people? Otabek hold back the urge to punch him in the face and just ran out with the other werewolves.

They got to the nest in a just few minutes, they were almost as fast as the vampires in their beast form. The vampires should be all there at that time, preparing for sleep or something, anyway, not expecting what would come. They broke the window and got into the house. Otabek had immediately filled by a weird feeling. He thought it would be just because he didn’t want to kill anybody, but it felt kind of too weird to be just this. He just ignored the odd feeling and went further. The ground floor was empty, no sign of vampires, except the strong scent. There were a lot of them here. Otabek followed a particular one. It was sweet but strong and had immediately caught his attention. He liked it, very much. He saw JJ following him. Did he feel the same scent as him?

“I’m just gonna help you, man, we don’t know how strong they are” JJ said. Otabek just nodded and followed the sweet scent. It guided them to a door with a huge ‘DO NOT DISTURB!’ on it. 

Well, he was sorry, but he had to disturb them. Otabek slowly pushed the door opened, JJ just next to him. He immediately heard a growl, then he saw him. In the middle of the bed, wrapped in a blanket, there was a young guy. He looked a few years younger than Otabek. His skin was pale, except his cheeks. They were flushed pink. His hair was disheveled, like after a night of sleeping. Vampires were supposed to sleep during the day, right? Why did this vampire look like they had just woken him up? He looked…confused…sick.

The odd feeling increased. It was getting more and more weird. He didn’t want to move a lock of the blonde’s hair, let alone to kill him. It was not fair, not at all, they were two werewolves against a sick vampire. He was just growling at them, waiting. JJ was the first who moved. He ran to the bed and tried to push the vampire down, but he avoided it in the last moment. Otabek came from his other side and hit him in the face, smashing him into the wall. The vampire got up and attacked Otabek, throwing him into the window, just to be caught and thrown to the ground by JJ. He hit the vampire’s head in the floor, blood flowing from a new made wound. The vampire growled and rolled them, then bit JJ rough, ripping his flesh apart. Otabek lifted him from his friend and threw him in the door, breaking the wool in pieces. A string of blood came out from his mouth as he stood again. He was barely able to stay on his feet, a piece of wood stabbing his back. JJ caught him by his neck and threw him to the ground again, the piece of wood coming up through his stomach.

A scream came from the other room. “Shit, it’s Leo! I’ll go to help him. Otabek, finish him!” JJ said, leaving the room. Otabek stood upon the vampire and took the piece of wood out from his stomach, earning a scream from him. He almost apologized. He kept it up, next to his chest.

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna end soon, sweetheart. I’m so sorry!” he whispered, a tear rolling from his eye, falling on the struggling vampire’s face. He looked into his eyes, his deep green eyes, that were hiding a shadow of pain, sadness, in them, when it hit him. It couldn’t be possible, could it? They were enemies by kind, they couldn’t be soulmates. Otabek hadn’t heard of something like this before, it was not true, right?

He stuck the piece of wound into the floor, next to the vampire’s body. He couldn’t bring himself to kill him. Something inside him didn’t let him do that, kept telling him that he would regret that. No, the bond, his soul, didn’t let him…

Otabek left the vampire on the floor and stood up. He ran out of the room, into the forest, the vampire just fainting a few seconds after.

He had hoped that the moment he would find his soulmate, it would be something sweet, like he would finally find his home. Now, he had just a question: of all the people in this world, why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Please, leave a kudo or a comment, they help me a lot!!!!


End file.
